Kyle (PanORGma)
|place =6/20|challenges =7|votesagainst =9|days =37}}Kyle, also known as Lemons, is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PanORGma'', ''where he finished in 6th Place. In [[SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island|''PanORGma]], ''Kyle quickly became a standout character for his unpredictable nature and sense of humor. Starting off on the Bayoneta 1.0 Tribe, Kyle bonded with BT, and the duo paired with Fei and Ellie in order to vote out Gwen. On Casaya 2.0, Kyle re-connected with Musette, whom he knew prior to the season, and they brought in Derek. Due to various failures to secure a deal between the alliance and the counter-alliance of Cia, Brianna, and Vlin, the votes deadlocked at 3-3, and then tied again at the re-vote. This resulted in the first rock draw in SurvivORG history (12 full seasons) and also resulted in Brianna being rocked out, which gave Kyle's alliance the upper hand. He debated throwing the next challenge to vote out Cia or Vlin, but ultimately the tribe won the next 2 Tribal Immunities. At Final 15, during the Greed Immunity Challenge, Kyle took the necklace, sending his tribe to Tribal Council. He, Josh and Fish ultimately voted out Robert in a 3-2 vote, and Kyle's tribe won the next 2 Tribal Immunities to make the merge. At the merge, Kyle regrouped with Musette as well as Fish and Ellie, along with Josh and Ari to form an alliance. At the merge Immunity Challenge, the SurvivORG Auction, Kyle bought an IRL Pizza and Discord Nitro. He was left out of the split vote in the merge vote, as he was just one of two (Ari as well) to vote Vlin while everyone else split the vote on Ari and Musette. At Final 11, Kyle and Musette were able to get back in through the cracks and vote with the majority, but they were denied when Enzo played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Cia, idoling out Josh. At Final 10, Kyle, along with Musette, Zzra, Ellie, and Fish forced rocks against La Vlina and Natalie, but were dealt a blow when Kyle's alliance member Zzra was rocked out. Kyle visited Exile Island as well several times during the merge. At Final 8, Natalie realized she was on the bottom of La Vlina and wanted to flip to Kyle, Fish, and Ellie in what would have potentially forced rocks again, but Kyle did not trust her, and instead flipped to Enzo and Lexa making a move, not knowing the four were working together. This mist combined with a last second actual flip on Natalie resulted in her elimination by a 5-3 vote. At Final 7, Kyle won Individual Immunity, but his alliance was firmly in the minority, and Mr Fish was voted out. After Ellie returned after the Tribal Council, Kyle did not win a second Individual Immunity, and they were not able to persuade Cia to go to rocks, leaving Kyle to be voted out 4-2. Kyle finished in 6th Place and voted for Lexa to win Sole Survivor. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences:' I’m the life of the party, a ball of energy. I’m the jokester that can often take things a bit too far. I’m the kinda guy who doesn’t mind dealing with a problem head on and by himself. 'If you could have one item on Exile Island, what would it be, and why?: '''I would choose a lifetime supply of booze. What did I say in one of my last questions- Island, alcohol, half naked. I can party all fuckin day. Maybe if not alcohol something to play music? But I feel both go hand and hand lol. I could probably make some bongos fashion it out of coconuts or something LOL. Considering I’m an Eagle Scout the inner Scout inside me is telling me a pocket knife so that I could survive, but the inner college student in me is reminding me that it’s a Friday and it’s time to go out. Voting Chart In ''I'm Not Gonna Lay Down and Die, Enzo used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Cia, negating Kyle's vote against her. Trivia * Kyle won the award for Worst Move (for voting out Natalie at final eight) at the PanORGma reunion show. Category:Contestants Category:PanORGma Contestants Category:6th Place